Stay With Me After All This Time
by ShadowhunterMockingjay
Summary: Severus Snape and Peeta Mellark both made promises, one-word promises that they are reminded of when they returned to their loved one. Lily Evans and Katniss Everdeen wonder if they intend to keep those promises. Rated T because it's HP/HG.


**These are just some Severus/Lily and Peeta/Katniss parallels that I though of.**

**The Reunions**

"Severus." The name silkily floated across Lily _Evans_' tongue when they met in the Afterlife (each heaven was designated to one person). Severus felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off him, that he could breathe again, that the iron grip of reality had released him from its terrible grasp. The _forelsket _that had claimed Severus decades ago returned, stronger than ever.

"Lily."

"I have been… watching. You. Harry. The war."

"And?" He asked, even though he knew what was coming. She was about to remind him of a promise. A six-lettered promise he had made to her even though he thought she couldn't hear.

One word, a question, really, drawled across her lips, no louder than a whisper. "Always…?"

Then, in unison, both shouted "_Expecto Patronum!_" and two sliver does pranced around the couple to create the shape of a heart and faded.

Lily looked up at Severus. She had a twinkle in her eye that used to be caused by James. The deep emerald green orbs were glossed over with unshed tears of happiness. And without thinking twice, Severus kissed her.

The tears spilled over, and Lily smiled through the kiss. It took all of Severus' will not to copy Lily at that moment.

Because at that moment, everything was perfect, and now that they had all the time in the world, it would _always_ be perfect. Always.

Katniss Everdeen was a mess. The brutal war had scarred her, traumatized her, sent her spiraling into a deep abyss of depression. Her sister, the being she fought so hard for in the first place, had been reduced to ashes, and her best friend had left because it was partially his fault. The only person who could fix it was incredibly mentally ill.

Peeta.

Right as the name was screamed insider her head, someone knocked at the door.

Even though she was still hurt, lately Katniss had been doing mundane household things. They have been small, like bathing, getting the mail, answering the door. She never read the letters that came in the mail or answered the phone, but she was making progress.

An ashy-blonde, blue-eyed boy was standing at the door.

He had dark rings around his hollow eyes and shadowed cheeks, and they contrasted to the bright yellow flowers clutched in his hands.

"Peeta." Katniss whispered the name, just _barely _audible.

"K-…Katniss." In the single stuttered word, everything Peeta felt was poured out. The love, the regret, the grief, was echoed in the tone. Unshed tears glistened in his sapphire eyes. He was feeling everything at once and nothing at all.

Katniss was too.

Suddenly, without planning it, without thinking that both of them were traumatized and that this could immensely damage their mental health even further, they kissed. The past three years cascaded out of them and into the kiss, their tears mingling with it, too, and although they were both slowly going insane, they both _needed _this. However, when they broke away, Katniss _needed _one more thing.

She wanted to know if he would keep his promise. A six-lettered promise Peeta made to her that was barely heard. "Always…?" she asked.

A sharp intake of breath. Dilated pupils. And dropped primroses, that was his reaction. Katniss backed up a tiny bit, fearful that he was having an episode.

But no, the six-letter word floated across his lips. "Always." He replied with absolute clarity. He picked up the flowers, handed them to Katniss, and backed down the porch steps. He returned to his house with a tear-stained face, out of sadness or joy he did not know.

Eventually, they grew back together. Although hijacked, Peeta was as sweet and loyal as ever. He stayed with Katniss through everything, and he continued to do so after. He _always_ would. Always.

**I know this wasn't how Katniss and Peeta actually reunited, but hey, this is fanfiction! Haha, please review if you want more S/L and K/P. Thanks!**


End file.
